OTs-14 Groza
*OTs-14-4A-01: *OTs-14-4A-02: *OTs-14-4A-03: |barrel= *Groza-1: *Groza-4: |weight= *OTs-14-4A/4A-03: *OTs-14-4A-01/02: |justweight= |width= *Without grenade launcher: **OTs-14-1A: **OTs-14-4A: *With grenade launcher: **OTs-14-1A: **OTs-14-4A: |height= *Without grenade launcher: **OTs-14-1A: **OTs-14-4A: *With grenade launcher: **OTs-14-1A: **OTs-14-4A: |magazine= *Groza-4: 20-round detachable box magazine *Groza-1: 30-round detachable box magazine |cycle= *Groza-4: 700 RPM *Groza-1: 750 RPM |effective= *Groza-4: *Groza-1: |range= *Groza-4: *Groza-1: |usedby=Russia |velocity= *Groza-4: *Groza-1: }} The OTs-14 Groza (Cyrillic: ОЦ-14 Гроза, "Thunderstorm"), often incorrectly called the OC-14 Groza, is a Russian bullpup assault rifle. History As hinted by the OTs moniker, the OTs-14 was the brainchild of two engineers at TsKIB SOO, Yuri Lebedev and Valery Telesh, both of whom were responsible for the design of the very similar GP-25 and GP-30 underbarrel grenade launchers meant to be used on the AK-74. Both designers wanted to design a rifle which would incorporate all the advantages of an AKS-74U into a compact and modular weapon system, and thus, the OTs-14 was born. The rifle was first displayed at MILPOL Moscow in 1994, and was adopted by the Russian MVD shortly after its unveiling; the MVD later brought the weapon up to the Russian Ministry of Defense which also had requirements for a similar weapon. Due to this, the OTs-14 was later adapted for use with various special force units, such as the Spetsnaz. Design Details The OTs-14 is practically a copy of the AKS-74U internally, except reconfigured in a bullpup format and chambered for a different cartridge. The OTs-14 is of an extremely modular design, with various parts of the weapon being able to be swapped out and replaced with other parts; for instance, the signature foregrip can be changed out for a GP-30 grenade launcher. The weapon's barrel can be fitted with a quick-detach silencer. As the OTs-14 is practically a bullpup clone of the AKS-74U, all the AKS-74U's controls are retained on the OTs-14, and as such, is operated very similarly. Ammunition Originally chambered in the subsonic 9×39mm SP-6 cartridge used in the [[AS Val|AS Val]] and VSS Vintorez, the OTs-14 was later adapted for the more standard 7.62×39mm cartridge. There are also experimental variants of the OTs-14 that are chambered for mid-powered cartridges, such as 5.56×45mm NATO and 5.45×39mm, but failed to garner any interest and were not adopted as a result. Variants ;OTs-14-1A Groza-1 Primary model used since 1998 by the Russian Military in various divisions. Chambered in 7.62×39mm. Sub-variants: ;OTs-14-1A-01 Carbine variant. Has a vertical foregrip. ;OTs-14-1A-02 Specialized carbine variant. Has a short barrel with threads to fit a suppressor. ;OTs-14-1A-03 Specialized marksman variant. Practically the same as the 1A-02 except that it has a mounting bracket to mount a telescopic sight. ;OTs-14-1A-04 7,62/40 Specialized full-sized variant with full-length barrel and an underbarrel GP-30 grenade launcher. Appears to be in limited service with the Russian Naval Infantry as of 2014. ;OTs-14-2A Experimental variant chambered in 5.45×39mm. Never adopted due to users preferring the power of the 7.62×39mm round when firing from a short-barreled rifle. ;OTs-14-3A Experimental variant chambered in 5.56×45mm NATO. Never adopted due to lack of interest from foreign customers and the Russian military. ;OTs-14-4A Groza-4 Original variant produced chambered in the subsonic 9×39mm round adopted in 1994 by some Russian special forces. Sub-variants: ;OTs-14-4A-01 Carbine variant. Has a vertical foregrip. ;OTs-14-4A-02 Specialized carbine variant. Has a short barrel with threads to fit a suppressor. ;OTs-14-4A-03 Specialized marksman variant. Practically the same as the 1A-02 except that it has a mounting bracket to mount a telescopic sight. ;OTs-14-4A-04 9/40 Specialized full-sized variant with full-length barrel and an underbarrel GP-30 grenade launcher. References Category:Assault rifles Category:AK Derivative Category:Bullpup